


And he would have it no other way

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annoyance, Calm Before The Storm, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Walking, Whistling, everybody needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: It was supposed to be nice. Well, it was, but who was making that god awful noise?————Dreamteam SMP WarBad and the other two hike home. Someone keeps whistling.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship
Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896367
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	And he would have it no other way

His head was pounding from a headache. 

He didn’t know how come the headache only appeared now, but he knew why he had it. And it was because Dream and Sapnap wouldn’t be quiet. He was still stressed from the day before- Bad knew that. Resting had helped a little, but still, he couldn’t help but worry about the younger pair. They had both been so confident and cocky that they would win, that they wouldn’t loose anyone one that George’s betrayal had completely blindsided them. It still hurt for him and he wasn’t even as close to the former Dreamteam Brit as the other members of the Dreamteam. But back to his headache- Dream and Sapnap were both bored out of their minds.

So, to remove that problem, they chose to talk. But not only that, but try to annoy each other as fast as possible. Bad knew it was probably a defense mechanism from one of them- throwing out jokes seemed like Sapnap and being as loud as he could to draw attention to himself had Dream written all over it. In neon yellow sharpie. 

(No, it was not literal. Yet. Bad felt like it would happen sometime and when it did, he would be the one to tell everyone else “I told you so.”)

Bad didn’t mind the talking that much. Usually. And usually, he had a longer patience streak. 

But today is not usually. Today is different, Bad is being impatient and the other two are being annoying. 

(Not just that, but he was awaiting a call that wouldn’t come. Not for the foreseeable future, anyhow. But Bad didn’t know that yet.)

“Hey, muffins, could you please be quiet?” The question is soft and gentle and it gets the pair to stop talking for a couple minutes. Finally it was quiet and the hike back to their base could continue in peace. It had taken them a good twenty, thirty minutes to get out of the cave- he had accidentally broken his pickax the night before and neither of the others had a good enough pickax to break it in more than a five or so minutes per block. Which is a lot of time, in the long run.

Time that they didn’t have. 

Time that moved way to fast, now that it wasn’t frozen.

People said that time was a river, but it was a riptide. Pulling and yanking him in any which way.

In directions that he did not want to go, most often.

It had only been about five minutes, maybe a little longer, when someone started whistling. No. This could not start again. Not when he’s trying to be all serious and dramatic. How could it? It wasn’t fair! Bad sighed again, this time the sigh echoing from all around him. BadBoyHalo still couldn’t believe that they wouldn’t be quiet. Even if they are trying to distract themselves from everything that had happened. 

Rubbing his nose, Bad stopped and turned to face his friends. “Do the words, please be quiet, mean anything to you?” It was starting to be irritating now. It felt like Dream- the one whistling- was mocking him. Did they not respect him at all? 

Dream stopped the whistling and glanced to meet Bad’s eyes. “Sorry Bad.” He has been acting more and more like his before the war self, which would great! If it wasn’t such a bad time for it. Sapnap might have noticed it too. Had something happened while he had been asleep? Bad would have to ask the youngest about it later. When they weren’t hiking, of course. 

His gaze had softened again as the two younger men looked cowed. They had messed with him one too many times and had to learn that there was a consequence to their actions. “It’s fine. But I have a headache and you’re making it worse. Please be quiet until we’re home?” It was more of an order and less a question, but still. Both nodded for it before they started up on the hike home again. 

It was blissfully silent- minus the trees and such, of course. They were enjoying it until that infernal whistling started up again. He could never catch a break, could he?

And honest?

He would have it no other way.

No matter how much they annoyed him.


End file.
